Curious Claudia
by Evilsnotbag
Summary: One-shot. Claudia has been whammied by a very unique artifact. (Futa warning!)


**None of these characters belong to me.**

 **\- FUTA WARNING -**

Myka had just stepped through the metal door into Artie's cluttered office, when she saw unfamiliar movement in the corner of her eye.

"Who are you?" Myka barked. "How did you get in here?"

The person sputtered and spoke:

"Jesus Myka, it's me, the tech wiz, mistress of the universe etcetera! What's with the sneaking, dude? You scared me half to death!"

"Claudia, jeez, sorry. What are you doing over there in the corner?"

"Ehm. Nothing, just admiring the view..." Claudia said unconvincingly.

"The view of what? The corner?" Myka started towards Claudia.

"No, no! Stay back!" Claudia still hadn't turned around.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Myka suddenly grew concerned.

"Eh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Think I'll just stay over here for a while..."

"Claud, don't be silly. Archie called and said we had a ping? It's me and you today, since Pete is sick and Jinx is I don't know, he said something about Mrs. Fredrics and dashed."

"Eh... Ok, yeah, ehm, ok, ok." then Claudia started to talk to herself in an undertone; "I don't understand this stupid thing. It just keeps going and going. I don't have time for this! You'd better behave or I'm gonna cut you off!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing, gimme a minute."

"Claud, what's wrong with you?"

"God, Myka, you don't want to know. You just do not want to know." Claudia half turned and looked Myka in the eye. Myka returned the stare and cocked her head to the side.

"Come on, do your wiz biz so we can get going, save the day and what not."

Claudia sighed. "Myka..." she said in a small, vulnerable voice that didn't really sound like her at all.

Taken aback, Myka responded "Yes, Claud?" softly.

"I..." Claudia sighed deeply. "I've been whammied."

"With what? Is that why you won't look at me?" Myka walked over to Claudia, concern in her step. Before she laid a hand on Claudia's shoulder, she asked "Can I touch you, will it whammy me too?"

"I doubt it. It's sort of... isolated."

"Well, let's see." Myka turned Claudia around gently. Claudia had her hands over her belt buckle and was really tense. Myka looked her up and down. "I can't see anything. What's been affected?"

Claudia shifted around in embarrassment. She tossed her head and looked up into the ceiling, eyes slightly over bright.

"What is it?"

The slight red head took a deep breath and removed her hands from the belt buckle and placed them on her hips instead, turning her head away. Myka looked down. There was a bulge in Claudia's crotch region that really shouldn't be there. Myka took a step back.

"Is that...?"

Claudia nodded curtly, her usually pale face flushed.

"Wow! I mean!" Myka stifled a smirk. "Really? Wow, sorry, but wow." she bent forward to get a better look, giving Claudia a spectacular view of her temporary partner's magnificent cleavage. "Oh! Oh! It just moved. I saw it move! What! Oh god, why did it move?"

"Myka, don't bend over like that..." Claudia was so embarrassed she couldn't look Myka in the face.

"Oh. Ohh!" Myka realized what was up. She quickly put her hand over her cleavage, slightly embarrassed herself, but she couldn't help smiling. "Sorry."

"H-how does it, you know, feel?" Myka asked with a terrible attempt at nonchalance.

"Weird. Feels like my pants are getting tighter."

"Wow."

"Would you stop saying wow? This is SO embarrassing!"

"Sorry! God, sorry. How did it happen?"

"I found this belt buckle in a box in Artie's desk, and I thought, 'Hey, what a cool buckle, I'm gonna try it on.' Like an idiot. I thought 'It can't be an artifact, Artie wouldn't just leave 'em around, everything in its place and all that.'"

"How long have you had it on?"

"I don't know, half an hour?"

"Can't you just take it off?"

Claudia looked even more embarrassed.

"I... haven't exactly... tried..."

"Why not?"

"Cause I kinda... sorta... like it..."

Myka was really surprised.

"Wh, ok, what? Ok, so, um, what have you been doing this last... half... an... hour...?" Myka's eyes darted to the box of tissues on the desk.

"Claudia, have you been...? In here?"

"No! Not.. yet..." Claudia looked as if she didn't mean to have said that last part. "No one was around, you were out, Artie's out, Pete's sick, Jinxy is away somewhere I can't get a hold of him, so I thought... what's the harm?"

Myka switched between laughing and looking stern, really confused on what to think or say. She started walking around the room to relieve some of the tension, glancing back at Claudia with a wrinkle between her eyes every few steps.

"So, um, have you looked at it?" Myka asked.

"OMG Myka!"

"Well, if it were me, I would take a peek. Does it feel like, there's more weight in your pants? I mean, in the front?"

"Jeez, Myka, curious much?"

"Well, aren't you? To be honest, I'm really, really curious." Myka's voice was intense.

Claudia was surprised. "Um. No, I haven't looked."

"Well...?"

"Well what?"

"Well are you gonna look?"

Claudia mulled it over for a couple seconds. Then she turned around. The little sound of a zipper being pulled down echoed loudly in the now really silent room.

"Huh" Claudia sounded mildly impressed. She made a motion as to tuck it back into her pants, but seemed to struggle. "Man, how do you wrangle these things?"

"Claud, you alright?"

"Gimme a mo, curious George. It doesn't seem to want to go back in."

Myka took an eager step forwards. "Can I see it?" Claudia froze.

"I'm not sure that's really appropriate, I think this could be classified as sexual harassment actually." Claudia babbled exasperatedly.

"Well, it's not like it's your vajayjay or something, it isn't really yours is it?"

"Vajayjay? You're mighty curious there Dr Baily."

"I mean... Oh come on Claud, lemme just see it alright. Just for a second."

"Jesus, Myka, fine!" Claudia turned around quickly. As she twirled, the sizable penis followed her movement, swinging slightly as she came to a stop. "Look, there it is! It's a penis, I have a penis. Come one, come all, behold Claudia the hermaphrodite."

Myka's eyes fixated on the ever so gently bouncing penis. It was huge and uncut. In its flaccid state it was at least six inches. 'No wonder it wouldn't get back in her pants' Myka thought privately.

"... Wow. That's really big." Myka bent down to get a better look, exposing her cleavage again. Claudia couldn't help looking. Such soft, swelling breasts. She wondered what it would be like to rest there, hear her friend's heartbeat. The penis twitched and Myka jumped back.

"Whoa!"

"God, with the leaning forward, Myka..." Claudia was embarrassed, she blushed and closed her eyes. 'Damn thing's got a life of its own. Don't think about Myka's boobs. Don't think about Myka's boobs. Myka's boobs. Myka's boobs...'. There was silence.

"Claudia..." Myka's voice was uncertain. "You're getting... I mean the thing, it's um, you know, doing the thing that those things do when, um, things are happening?"

Claudia opened her eyes and tore her mind away from what it must feel like to run her hands through the curls of Myka's amber hair. She saw Myka's uncertainly smiling face and looked down.

"Oh God. Oh God, oh God, oh God! What! Ah, help, what do I do? What do I do? Oh God, oh dear, what do I do! Myka, help, what's going on?!"

"You have, wow..." the penis was still rising, growing thicker and longer. "Claudia, you have, and I can't believe I'm saying this, you have an erection! Oh my, and it's still growing. _Wow_."

'It must be ten inches at least! Not even Sam was this big. Man, it's been so long. Far too long.' Myka thought.

"Well don't just stand there, Myka, help me!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Make it go down? I don't know, how do you make them go down?"

"Um, think about sports?"

"Sports?!"

"I don't know?!"

"Okay, sports, think about sports. Baseball, snore, golf, double snore, basketball? Boring! Not helping, sports isn't helping!"

"Um, oh code! Think about code!"

"Code, ok, code. Thinking about code." Claudia was silent for a few seconds, eyes screwed up in concentration. "Oh no, not a good idea."

"What? What!?"

"It's pulsating! Why is it pulsating?!" Claudia was almost frantic.

"Does code turn you on?"

"I'm the tech girl remember? Code is sexy, smooth, shiny!"

"Ok, ok, ok... Let me think." Myka started pacing again, glancing at Claudia every few steps. Finally she stopped. "There is another way." Myka said slowly.

"Tell me!"

"Well..." Myka looked meaningfully over at the box of tissues again. "You said you were thinking about it before."

Claudia looked like she was about to explode with embarrassment.

"But now you know about it! Man, this is too weird! I couldn't now, I know that you know what's going on and stuff! I wouldn't be able to concentrate... and..." Claudia deflated a bit. "I wouldn't know, you know... how."

"You've never...?"

"No."

"But your boyfriend, you and him never...?"

"No."

"Really? With anyone else?"

"No." Claudia covered her face with her hands. "I'm a big stinking virgin."

"Oh honey, that's nothing to be ashamed about." Myka moved as if to pat her on the shoulder, but hesitated. There was silence. The penis remained erect.

"You know, there is another alternative..."

Claudia looked at Myka, hope in her eyes. Myka stepped closer.

"I could... help."

Claudia swallowed hard. Her brain screamed in celebration and fear at the same time. Slowly, she nodded.

Myka smiled impishly and stepped behind Claudia. Claudia could feel her friend's hot breath on her neck. Myka gently placed both her hands on Claudia's hips and pulled her towards her own body. Slowly, Myka's hands started to wander upwards, Claudia felt her own breathing speed up. Myka's warm hands gently cupped Claudia's breasts and placed her long fingers so that Claudia's nipples were caught between the index and long finger. As Myka pinched ever so slightly, a small moan escaped the red head's lips.

"Oh hey, our little tech miss is sensitive, isn't she?" Myka purred in Claudia's ear.

"Mhm..."

Myka breathed lustfully right by Claudia's ear and then started nibbling her earlobe, while still massaging Claudia's perky breasts. Slowly, Claudia began rolling her hips against Myka and Myka responded enthusiastically. One of Myka's hands slid down over Claudia's belly and pressed gently just below her belly button. Claudia gasped and the throbbing inside her increased. Peeking over Claudia's shoulder, Myka maneuvered her hand to the base of the fully erect member. She started to stroke it using one finger. Claudia bit her lower lip. As Myka's finger reached the foreskin Claudia trembled with anticipation. Myka placed her finger at the very tip of the penis and then slid down the slick head. With a groan of pleasure from Claudia, Myka grasped the head with her whole hand and began massaging it. Ever so slowly, Myka moved her hand all the way up and then all the way down Claudia's pulsating cock, stopping to caress the tightening balls. After a moment's hesitation, Myka slid her hand under the balls to find Claudia's sopping vagina.

"Oh, you have both!" Myka whispered excitedly. Claudia was too lost in pleasure that she only gripped Myka's questing arm and guided it to touch her more familiar nether regions. Myka familiarized herself with the outline of her friend's vagina and then gently caressed the clit with a slick finger. Moaning her delight, Claudia pressed herself against Myka's slender body.

"What if I do this…" Myka abandoned Claudia's breast with her other hand and gently started to jerk Claudia off, while still teasing the red head's clitoris. Claudia gasped loudly and began to tremble.

"Oh… my… God…" Claudia panted. "Go faster…" Myka smiled and felt her own excitement increase as she quickened her movements.

"Oh, something's happening, something's happening!" Claudia gasped as she felt the unfamiliar balls tighten and a surge of pleasure pulsated through her entire body. With a cry of delight, Claudia came in waves, rocking Myka's body at every crest. Cum spurted and streamed out of the tip of Claudia's cock, spattering the window and floor. Myka kept pumping energetically until there seemed to be no more. Slowly, the erection faded and Claudia's ragged breathing slowed.

Claudia turned to Myka and was captivated by Myka's sparkling eyes and rosy cheeks. Panting and smiling, Claudia grabbed Myka's jaw and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. Myka responded with gusto and their kiss deepened and intensified. Claudia seemed to have found her confidence, because she pushed Myka up against the wall and kissed down her neck and across her collarbones. Myka giggled with pleasure and Claudia looked up at her smiling broadly.

"Now what do we have here?" Claudia asked in a husky voice, looking hungrily at Myka's ample bosom. The slight rasp in Claudia's already slightly deeper-than-normal voice sent chills up and down Myka's spine. With steady hands, Claudia unbuttoned Myka's shirt. The fact that Claudia kept gazing intently into Myka's eyes the entire time instead of looking at what she was doing, nearly drove Myka mad. Once the shirt was open Claudia's eyes fell on what it had concealed. Myka writhed under the intensity of the hunger radiating from the red headed woman. She looked down to see Claudia's member standing to attention again. With a crooked grin Myka reached behind her and unhooked her bra. As it fell to the floor, Claudia let out a soft "Wow" before reaching out a hand the caress the curve of Myka's left breast. Myka made a small 'mm'-sound. Claudia leaned in for a kiss that travelled down Myka's neck, past her collarbone, over her friend's breast until her lips closed around a swelling, pink nipple. Claudia's tongue teased it till it got hard and then sucked on it carefully till it got soft again. Myka moaned appreciatively as Claudia moved to the other breast to repeat the act, placing a hand on the previous breast and playing a bit more roughly with the nipple.

Myka panted "Where did you learn this?"

"The internet" Claudia's words were slightly muffled. Myka giggled and threw her head back.

Claudia's hands travelled down and gently stroked the midline of Myka's mound before slipping in between her thighs and squeezing them. Myka moaned at first and then squealed. Claudia grinned mischievously and started to unbutton Myka's fly. Claudia slid the pants slowly down Myka's magnificent booty. Before long Claudia stood up and took in the view of her friend's completely naked body. Myka was flattered by the look of amazement and lust on Claudia's face. Claudia stepped in close again and placed her hand on Myka's mound. Myka shook with anticipation and then gasped as the fingers found the parting in her lips and slid in between them. Claudia marveled at the feeling of her own hand touching this most intimate part of Myka's body. She found the clitoris and circled it with a lubricated finger before she removed her hand and placed it on her cock. The scent of Myka's pussy made her stroke herself in passion before leaning forward and placing the head of her penis against Myka's wetness. Claudia rubbed the glans against Myka's clitoris and they both moaned in combined pleasure.

"I can't take it anymore, Claudia. Put it in me…" Myka gasped.

"Do you have a condom?" Claudia asked, biting her lip.

"I'm on the pill. I want you. Now"

Claudia kissed her in response and guided herself into Myka's welcoming warmth. They both gasped as Claudia slid inside.

"It's so tight!" Claudia exclaimed in shock and elation.

"You're so big!" Myka grabbed Claudia's still leather-clad shoulders and pulled her closer.

"This feels amazing" Claudia whispered before kissing Myka passionately.

"I know" Myka panted.

Claudia started to move, slowly at first, but as she got used to the motion, she increased the speed.

"Turn around" Claudia said in a husky voice. Myka obliged and grabbed hold of the wall, groaning with pleasure as Claudia thrust into her from behind.

They moved in unison and Claudia could feel the walls of Myka's pussy pulsate and then squeeze even tighter.

"Holy hell, Myka! Don't stop!" Claudia panted and then placed her mouth on Myka's neck and bit down. This drove Myka to almost collapse with enjoyment. Claudia thrusted harder and faster.

"Claudia, I'm about to - !"

"Me too!"

"Cum inside me, Claud!"

Myka's pussy contracted in waves as the orgasm claimed her. Claudia screamed wordlessly as the pleasure culminated in a mind-shaking eruption. Both completely out of breath, they leaned against the wall. Myka turned around and faced Claudia. They smiled at each other, cheeks burning with exertion. Myka kissed Claudia deeply.

"I think we need to put that somewhere safe. Next time, it's my turn" Myka had slipped off Claudia's belt. Naked and flushed, she walked over to the desk and put the artifact in a silvery bag. They both averted their eyes from the following sparks.

"Next time?" Claudia asked with a sly grin.

"Next time" Myka confirmed, sitting down in Archie's chair and crossing her legs.

"Can't wait"


End file.
